Happily Ever After Or Almost
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: The sequel of After Millennia You're Faking. You'd better read that first, or you won't understand this.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is dedicated to Cherry Power, because she's really nice to me even if I'm new in this site. Thank you so much!

Happily Ever After... Or Almost

I was texting Elena to ask her if she arrived home as she told me she would have, when my phone rang.  
><em>Damon Bitchy Salvatore<em> was the one who was calling me. Yes. That's how I saved Damon on my phonebook. Something wrong? He _is _bitchy!  
>Anyway, I answered the call.<br>"Caroline? Where is Elena? You were supposed to bring her here, Vampire Barbie!" he shouted. I knitted my eyebrows: _What did Elena do this time? __  
><em>"She said she was going home when we exited the cinema! I thought she was telling the truth, y'know!" I yelled back.  
>"Goddamit, Caroline, I'm a fucking <em>vampire<em>, I'm not deaf! Anyway, where do you think she is now?"  
>"I don't flipping know, Damon! She's not very into talking to anyone, these days, if you didn't notice!"<br>"Yes, like I don't control her every moment, Vampire Barbie! I know she's weird, but that doesn't tell me anything!"  
>"Damon, look, relax. Klaus let her go, she's not in danger. She's not a child, she can look for herself. You needn't worry. Just wait til she shows up." I ended the call. Damon could be so stressing, from time to time!<p>

***

That stupid Vampire Barbie! Elena was nowhere to be found and she ended the call like that! _Bitch. _  
>"What did she say, Damon?" said a voice behind me. I spun around, even if I knew who it was.<br>"Anything at all. She just told me to relax... That stupid Vampire Barbie!"  
>"Well, she isn't so stupid as you think. Tayler would <em>never<em> fall for a stupid girl... Vampire nonetheless. No, she just has a vision clearer than yours, which is affected by love."  
>"Wanna be a psychologist when you're older? Shut your mouth." I told to the she-wolf in front of me.<br>"You know that it's true. You're just stressed out. Re..." I didn't let her finish her phrase and at vampire speed I pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms over her head.  
>"Don't tell me to relax!" I shouted, pushing her even more. <em>I did this too many times...<em> I thought for a second, as I carefully watched her.  
>"So. What are you gonna do? Stare at me with that dreamy look or do something like letting me free?" She asked, sarcasm dropping from her voice.<br>"I don't know," I said, reducing the space between us "maybe what I've got in mind is no interest for you..." I whispered in her ear, starting to suck the lobe. I felt her writhe under me, as I descended towards her neck.  
>"And maybe you're wrong..." she moaned, hooking her legs around my chest.<br>"Am I? Because it seems to me that you're enjoying this..." I breathed into her ear, making her shiver. _This she-wolf has something about her I can't quite place a finger on... _I wandered, raising to meet Jules' lips.  
><em>I'm decidedly into her...<em>

***

I was driving toward the boarding house, in order to find Damon and Stefan and do something with that blasted girl called Elena Gilbert. I mean, what is so difficult in going back home like she told me? _Anything at all_.  
>When I parked in front of Damon and Stefan's house, I heard someone snogging inside. <em>Lemme guess. Damon. And Jules.<em>  
>I knocked on the door, huffing.<br>"Hey, you two! Get decent before you open the door, I don't wanna have my life ruined forever."  
>"You already saw me naked Vampire Barbie, so don't complain." answered Damon from inside. I huffed a little more.<br>"Just get the hell here and open this door before I break it."  
>"You wouldn't, Vampire Barbie, trust me."<br>"Actually _I would, _Damon. And, for the umpteenth time, _don't call me that_!" I shrieked.  
>"You'll break my door, I'll call you Vampire Barbie. What is right is right." He laughed softly. <em>Softly? <em>Since when _softly___and _Damon_ are in the same sentence? Jules was definitely smoothing all the edges Elena left. I didn't know if in better or in worse.

***

After readjusting myself, I opened to Vampire Barbie, who was standing in front of my door, arms crossed and foot-tapping.  
>"A little pissed off, Vampire Barbie? You know, closing the call in that way wasn't nice either."<br>"Damon. Let her be." Jules said behind me, massaging my shoulders. Go figure how she was able to reach them...  
>"Why should I do that? She <em>never <em>let me be, Jules!" I complained.  
>"I am actually here, Damon. And, you know, we don't see each other very often, so when we do, I just have to bother you!" Vampire Barbie stated out happily. Gosh, she was unbearable when she was human, and now she's a <em>vampire<em>. What did I do in my life to deserve her _and _Katherine? One of them is already more than enough!  
>"I fucking acknowledge that you're here, Vampire Barbie, as hard as I try to forget it, <em>thank you very much<em>."  
>"Stop already! You two are worse than children, always bickering!" Yelled Jules, then breathing something like "<em>vampires<em>."  
>"I heard that!" Both me and Vampire Barbie said at the same time. We looked at each other a grinned, actually agreeing on something. Jules frowned but stayed silent.<br>"So, ladies? What are wo gonna do about Elena? Stefan, you wanna come listen to this little speech of ours, little bro?" I called him over. I knew he was depressed and all about Elena's disappearance, but he needed to take it with some spirit, as I did! Crying over themselves never helped anyone.  
>In that exact moment, my phone, Stefan's and Caroline's vibrated.<p>

***

I was the fastest to pick my phone up and I read the message out loud. It was from Elena:  
><em>I was at the cemetery. I needed to come here. Sorry it took me so long. C U soon.<em>_  
><em>We all sighed of relief.  
><em>U could've told me that before! Come home NOW. <em>I answered back.  
>"Thank god." I heard Damon saying, while Stefan was rocking back and forth on a chair, hands joined as in prayer. Jules was smiling and I, well, I was jumping up and down like a mad person. Which maybe I am.<br>After a while of thanking God, praying, smiling and jumping up and down like a mad person, the bell rang and we all rushed to open the door.  
>A little explanation. Older vampires are faster than the younger ones. Idem werewolves. So, it wasn't a big surprise that I was the last... But it was a pain in the ass for my ego. I mean, being slower than a werewolf? That hurt.<br>I hated being a new-be. The most bothering thing, though, was the knowledge that I would've _never _be stronger than Damon. That was the real pain in the ass.  
>I was already second to Elena. Now I had to be second to almost all the vampires on earth. Beautiful.<br>However, Damon won the competition, being the fastest of us.  
>When he opened the door, in front of it was standing Elena, yes... And next to her, was Klaus.<p>

Ta da da da! Ta da da da! How will they take it? Discover it in the next chap... Thank you for reading and, eventually rewieving, favoriting this story or\and me. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

I was the first to have some kind of reaction.  
>"What the fuck?" I yelled. "Elena, what is he doing here?"<br>"Damon, relax" she said, hugging me. "I love him." For a second, I tought that everyone was going to faint, and then I remebered that for vampires is hard to faint, as for werewolves. But I swear that if I'd be human, my heart would've skipped a beat, or two, or ten.  
>"What?" Was all we could manage to say.<br>"I love him. Stefan, I'm sorry, but..." she looked guilty, and she lowered her head. "I know I don't have any excuse at all. I only hope that you can forgive me." Stefan just nodded, and she went to hug him, tears in her eyes. Then she hugged Caroline and Jules, who were still dumbfounded.  
>"Actually, it's not Elena's fault. I just could have mantained my usual behaviour and things would've gone a lot different." Klaus said.<br>"Just shut the hell up." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Elena, have you got Stockholm syndrome or something?" She glared at me.  
>"Oh, yeah. And did I mention that Klaus's got Lima syndrome too?" She answered, bitter.<br>"Maybe he does."  
>"Goddammit, Damon, I love him! And he loves me. You two could actually have a good time together, you know" she tought a second over her last sentence "Or at least, have a good time bickering." She laughed.<br>"Now, can I come inside what now is _my _house? Klaus, you are invited in." She grinned at him.  
>"What? But, Elena..." I complained, as everyone shook Klaus' hand.<p>

"Just let 'em be, Damon! It's clear that they love each other. I don't see any danger in it. On the opposite, if you'd ask me, they're really cute..." I said dreamily.  
>"Shut your mouth close, Vampire Barbie. I'm not into talking, if you didn't notice." He groaned.<br>"Not even with me, Damon?" Jules asked, a teasing grin on her beautiful face.  
>"I'm always into talking with you, sweetie," I started "Talking, and something else." I rolled my eyes (a thing I'm really good at) and Damon hided a grin.<br>"Damon, think about how Elena must've felt when she came back from her imprisonment and found you in love with me" Jules reminded him "But she accepted it very well, and it's  
>what you should do too." He huffed, and I high-fived Jules.<br>"Very well then, but I won't talk to British gentleman, down there." He said, pointing at Klaus (who, if you want my opinion, is HOT).  
>"We didn't ask you that." I said, cheerfully.<br>"I said I was talking with Jules and Elena, Vampire Barbie, not with you."  
>"Oh, shut up Damon. We all know you love me." He glared at me and I grinned widely. I directed towards Elena, Klaus and Stefan and stepped into the conversation.<br>"So," I started, curious "You two are staying here?"  
>"Yes... And I think that we should invite Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Tyler over for dinner."<br>"I agree!" I said immediately, smiling.  
>"I'll message them." Elena, said, unconsciously tightening her embrace on Klaus, who smiled down at her. She answered to the smile and they shared a sweet, tender, passionate, deep kiss.<p>

Ok. That was too much. I _could_ understand letting him inside the house, but kissing him in front of everyone? I couldn't stomach it.  
>"If you would excuse me, sweetheart, I will use the bathroom." I said to Jules, mocking Klaus. I mean, what's so difficult about talking like everyone else? Everyone in the room shot me killer glances, except the two love-birds.<br>"Seat down, you git!" Caroline and Jules hissed at me. I hate when the two of them ally against me. I sighed and sat down.  
>"What does she like about him?" I wondered aloud.<br>"He's one of the sexiest men I've ever met or saw and you ask me what Elena likes about him?"  
>"And obviously I'm one of the sexiest men you've ever met too." She huffed, but didn't replicate.<br>"I'll take it as a yes." I said, self-satisfied.  
>"Damon, what Care said it's true. And he's a gentleman. I trust Elena's judgement. You should too." Jules said. And here it is, the betrayal: even my she-wolf girlfriend said that Klaus was sexier than me? I made a sad, puppy face.<br>"That doesn't mean that he's sexier than you." She whispered in my ear, making me grin. "Self-centred much?" she asked, teasingly.  
>"<em>Very<em> much, thank you." I answered laughing.

We didn't hear them come, because we were trapped into our conversation.  
>The atmosphere had relaxed, and now even Damon came and joked with us. He and Klaus were always making witty remarks towards each other, and I quickly learnt that Klaus was really alike Damon: What did I do in my life to deserve them both? Damon was already more than enough! Ugh!<br>However, we realized that they arrived when they knocked on the door.  
>Elena opened the door, and everyone greeted her and asked why of this all-together dinner.<br>She guided them into the living room and directed toward Klaus' side, and then the scene we made before was repeated. This time there wasn't a Damon, though.  
>Everyone stepped carefully into the conversation, as we moved into the kitchen, starting to cook dinner. Jenna and Bonnie helped Stefan and Damon cook dinner, while we chatted cheerfully. I sincerely never saw Elena so happy. She had a smile spread all over her face, and she was always at Klaus' side, who was quickly adjusting himself to us. Not a easy task, if you want my opinion!<br>When dinner was ready, we moved into the dining room, and I seated next to Tyler. Everyone was sit next to his partner, except for Stefan... I was really sorry for him, although I knew that Elena was never really happy with him.  
>I was abashed at how sweet and nice Klaus could be: I used to think about him as a heartless, cruel, cynical vampire... I figured out that Elena was the one to blame for his change! It's not a coincidence that her name is Elena: she always brought light everywhere, and always will.<p>

I have to say I changed opinion about Klaus. Yes, he did bother me, but he's not _that _bad. Nevertheless, I'll never be okay with him staying with Elena.  
>As we ate, we joked and laughed and it almost seemed like we were a... family. And we kinda were.<br>The only one who wasn't fully happy was Stefan, and we all could see that. After a while he said that he needed go hunting; I and Elena exchanged worried glances, and Caroline offered to go with him, but he refused. I knew he could get over this. And anyway, Katherine was still in town... Maybe she could help.  
>I saw tears shining in Elena's eyes and Klaus comforting her exactly like I would have.<br>I knew that we left Elena in good hands, the same we once thought that were the worst for her.  
>And Stefan knew it as well. I wished that he took it better, but... He didn't have Jules, after all.<br>"What do are you thinking?" She asked me in that exact moment.  
>"I am thinking that when and if they marry, I could give them my blessing." She gave me a bright smile.<br>"That's the right way to take it."  
>Yes. It was.<p>

Sadly, the night was over and everyone had to return home.  
>Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie went at the Gilbert's house.<br>I went with Tyler at the Lockwood's.  
>Damon and Jules stayed where they were.<br>And Klaus and Elena... Well, they went to Klaus' residence. I didn't want to know what they wanted to do when they would've been alone.  
>We hugged and kissed farewell; and then everyone went on his way.<br>I and Tayler rushed to his house, because the noises that were coming from the boarding house were really disturbing. I didn't miss the opportunity to tell Damon the next morning...  
>However, that day Elena brought a gust of wind into our repetitive lives; she was everyone's light, and Klaus' above all.<br>She blew reason and love into his mind, and we all acknowledged that.  
>She was his sanity.<br>And he was her winner.

_Fin_

So... Whatcha think of the end? Hope y'all like it.


End file.
